Acceptance
by Kipaya
Summary: It is no secret that Inuyasha's true powers have yet to be unleashed...It is no secret that he has yet to prove everyone wrong. He is more than a simple hanyou...Kagome is more than a simple school girl...in order for both of them to reach their full potential, there needs to be a level of acceptance established to free Inuyasha from his cocoon of self-doubt...
1. Acceptance

**Hello fellow readers! :D I am the newest edition to the InuYasha Fanfic community! #Kipaya c;**

 **A/N This is completely fictional, revolves around InuYasha, and is not the ideas of someone else.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha ._. that's owned by the lovely Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Please, feel free to critique to your heart's content. I do take requests :D Pitch me some suggestions**

Chapter 1: **Acceptance**

The great InuTaisho paced impatiently outside of his bride's chamber. His cape swung in the soft breeze of the night, the moon shining through the curtain of black that had set upon the village. The task of having to wait became more and more unbearable. She had screamed just moments after he had arrived, but a small maiden suggested it was best he not enter for the sight of his dearly beloved mate could ruin all sanity he has mustered over the centuries. Izayoi, the wife of this great Dog Demon and general of all of Japan, had been given the odds of the Gods to present him a child. And now, it was time that their family be blessed with the young Takahashi's presence. Born under the new moon, the cries of a young child rang through the still village, stopping the great InuTaisho in his rhythm of impatient pacing. He looked to the sliding doors, his face a mask of mixed emotions. First panic, then worry, then excitement. Curiosity drove him to reach out and slide the large door open. Pride pushed him to step inside and embrace his exhausted wife as she held a small bundle of blankets in her arms. He pulled away from her petite frame just enough to look down at the newest edition to the Takahashi reign. The little baby's face was round with plump, rosy cheeks. A tuft of white silver hair graced his tiny head, where two small ear appendages where flicking at the tiniest sounds. He stirred, his eyelids revealing sparkling amber orbs that gazed sleepily up to InuTaisho. He had his father's eyes, a trait the great god had wished he would possess. The baby rubbed his little fist against his lips, nibbling and staring at his father.

"He truly is a gift from the great Kami," Izayoi whispered, her words barely breaking the trance InuTaisho was in. He had already been given the chance at being a father to his first born, Sesshomaru. But the relationship he shared with Sesshomaru's mother had not been the love he had for Izayoi for it had been an arranged conception. Sesshomaru was merely concieved on the circumstances that it was needed for InuTaisho to have an heir. There were no bonds formed between InuTaisho and Sesshomaru's mother. But he had found his mate. Beautiful Izayoi had come into his life by fate. It was destined that she give him what no one could ever take away from him. A son worthy of carrying his name among both demons and humans. Sesshomaru, his first born, despised humans. It came from his mother's side for she felt they were not worthy of gracing the face of the earth. His cruelty towards humans formed a tear in their relationship, and drove InuTaisho into an emotional conflict of being a father, and doing what's right. Sesshomaru chose to leave and become his own lord, depriving InuTaisho of any chances he had at fixing any flaws they had. But now, he had a chance to start all over again. This young and innocent body was formed from both his aura and his bride's, a true example of the world he wished Japan had lived in. A world where humans and demons walked among each other. A world where there were no wars about who was the superior species and who deserved to rule over the lands.

"InuYasha," the name rolled off his tongue and the young child looked up, giving a large, toothless smile. Izayoi couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

"I think that's a name fit for a Prince," she said, placing her index finger between his tiny, clawed fingers. He gripped her finger, placing it in his mouth before sleepily closing his eyes and dozing off to sleep. "You seem as if your mind is somewhere else, my dear husband. Are you feeling well?" Iyazoi looked up at her husband from behind long eyelashes, her eyes the color of a tree's bark. She cradled the baby in her arms while attempting to capture her husband's attention.

"I am simply thinking of Sesshomaru," he said sadly, his expression one of sadness. He looked directly into the eyes of his love. She smiled sadly, and nodded once.

"He may return soon. Simply place fate in the hands of the gods, my husband," the small woman placed an elegant hand on the firm jaw of her lord's, attempting to comfort him and break him from his guilty conscience. InuTaisho sat behind his bride, pulling her into his lap and snaked his arms around her waist, holding her and his child as if they were the only thing he had to live for.

"I know, my love. I trust the gods have something in store for these weakening lands." As the lord said this, the beautiful silver tuft atop little Inuyasha's hair dimmed, growing darker and darker. His hair became a deep blue, a shade above a deafening black...

"Master, you mustn't play too close to the forest for there are many dangers that lurk," the elderly woman headed her warning to the young hanyou. She sat watching young InuYasha as he played with his little blue ball, alone and carefree. She plucked at the grains in her basket, separating the shells from the inner seeds.

"Keh, my father rules these lands. Only a fool would try and mess with me. Besides: no one would even bother to kill a hanyou. I'm considered a waste of time," he punted the ball and sighed, letting it roll into the forest and turning his back to it. The keeper looked up, her eyes filled with sympathy and sadness. How could someone hate such a sweet and loving boy for what he is? He didn't choose to be born from two feuding worlds. It wasn't his fault. InuYasha had been put down so much by the other kids in his kingdom, it had escalated to him wishing he was never born. The keeper sighed and placed the last shell and seed in their respective baskets, standing and walking to the young boy's side. He fell to the ground, crossing his legs and placing his hands in the sleeves of his haori. He closed his eyes, his bangs masking the pain he had felt numerous of times. The keeper knelt next to him, a small gasp escaping her lips at the sight of a crystal tear falling down his rosy cheek. "I'm so worthless. Who would even consider me as a worthy son or ruler of these lands. I hate I even exist. The world could live with one less disgrace." The keeper pulled InuYasha into her arms, wrapping her hands protectively around his small frame. His tears began to fall much quicker, a sign that he must truly be hurt because he never let anyone see him cry. "I just wanna run so far away from here, Kina-sama. I just want to go somewhere where I can't disgrace anyone."

"InuYasha-kun?" A warm voice called. InuYasha sat up from Kina's embrace, wiping his face with his sleeve before he looked up into the chocolate brown eyes of his mother. She gave him a smile that only made him cry more.

"Mama," he sobbed, throwing himself into her embrace. Izayoi sighed and hugged him with all the strength she could muster due to her illness; her hooded eyes indicated she was hurt. InuYasha let out a small cry of realization. "I'm not hurting you mama, am I? I'm sorry if I have hurt you! I'll go away if you want me to! I'm tired of people having to suffer because of m-" Izayoi placed her dainty index finger on his lips, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Inu-kun," she sighed and sat on the ground next to him, among the small daisies that had bloomed. Kina had made herself scarce and went back to peeling the seeds. "You could never hurt me, baby boy. I love you so much and you know that, right?" InuYasha nodded his head, his bangs falling over his eyes. Izayoi gently brushed the bangs from his face, kissing his forehead and wiping away the tears that had escaped her control. "Inu-kun. Understand this: your father and I love you so much. We have great dreams for you and know that you will grow to do great things," she pulled back to look into those pools of amber he had for eyes. "Don't you ever let anyone make you feel as if you are lesser than them. Even if you are royalty, everyone is your equal. No one is above you and no one is beneath you. Do you understand me," Izayoi was on the verge of tears; seeing her first child have to suffer through such isolation only made her feel powerless and as if she wasn't protecting him as his mother. She smiled weakly and stood to her feet, extending her hand for the young prince to join her. "Now," she began. "Let's go see your father."

 **~*O*~**

"Mama! Little Souta threw up again," the little raven-haired girl grimaced in disgust, which eventually evolved into an understanding smile. She helped the baby stand to his feet, slowly walking him to the kitchen. "Mama?" she called. Kagome walked into the kitchen, letting little Souta crawl behind her. She peeked around the corner, seeing her mother lying on the couch. She smiled and placed her small hands on her hips. "Shame on you mama, lounging on the job," she climbed on the older woman's lap.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey, did you call me," she asked sleepily, jumping at the feel of the small girl on her stomach. "Please, sweetie, be gentle."

"Well get up, momma, it's time for your tea and I refuse to let you be sick any longer," she pouted determinedly. "No Higurashi woman should ever get sick. We're too powerful and we have an image to keep," Kagome stood and went back into the kitchen, her little brother gnawing on his toy and watching her every move.

"Oh Kagome-kun. You really will be a great wife when you grow older. A nag, which you get from your mother, but definitely an amazing wife," her mother ran a hand through the young girl's raven locks. Kagome beamed up at her mother and placed the white cup of herbal mint tea into her hands. Kagome knelt near the side of the couch, watching her mother as she drank the herbal tea.

"Momma, I start school tomorrow. Do you think the other children will like me," she questioned, sitting with her feet tucked neatly under her.

"Why would you worry about such a thing, Kagome? Of course they will like you. What's not to like? You have a heart of gold, you're very intelligent and you know how to make anyone smile," her mother, Masama, placed a gentle hand on her daughter's cheek. "I'll tell you what: let's take a walk through the forest? You, Souta and I," she suggested, laughing at the large smile that spread across her daughter's face. Kagome stood immediately and ran to fetch Souta. Masama sighed contently, standing and watching her daughter struggling with her chunky baby brother.

 **~*O*~**

"My Lord," Izayoi purred from behind her husband. She snaked her arms around his neck, burying her face in his long mane of silver hair. "Why don't you give yourself some time. Stray away from the responsibilities of a general for your son needs you the most right now."

"What troubles young InuYasha?"

"It is a burden to bear as a child from two worlds," Izayoi stated simply. "A burden that weighs heavier each day. He isn't able to bear such a burden without you." Her voice lowered to a whisper only his keen sense of hearing could hear. "As a child of the great Inu tribe, they will only respect him for so long to a certain extent." InuTaisho's eyes closed in deep thought. The quill he had been writing with discarded on the table.

"I never wished for it to be this hard for him," he sighed. "I wished for him to grow happy, surrounded by things that made him happy. I hoped his birth would be the start of something new: a change in the people. It has only made their hatred towards one another grow stronger. Why can't the gods ensure his safety?" InuTaisho stood swiftly, causing Izayoi to remain seated, sad as he slipped from her embrace.

"Go to him," she looked up at her husband, standing as well and walking to face him. InuTaisho stared down at her petite stature as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her slowly, his kisses expressing his need for her touch. Izayoi reached up and placed her small hands on his cheeks, standing on the balls of her bare feet to have better access to his lips. InuTaisho pulled back, regretting his decision at the look of her swollen lips and flushed cheeks. A smirk graced his face, his golden eyes shimmering with love for the woman in his arms. Izaoi smiled, running a hand over the purple streak that ran across his cheek. InuTaisho placed a gentle kiss on her wrist, then on her lips. "You should go," she whispered, "Before I beg you to stay." A laugh rumbled through InuTaisho's chest as he released her from his hold.

"I shall take my leave," he smiled gently and exited the grand hut, leaving Izayoi to herself. She turned to face the great idol of prayer behind her, kneeling before it. Her large kimono spread around her like a puddle of placed her hands together, gently bowing her head then looking up to it. She gently pleaded for her son's safety, and hoped that he would grow to be the man his father truly deserved as a son.

 **~*O*~**

"Ohhh, Inu-kun! You look dashing," Izayoi cooed. Inuyasha stood, arms crossed and lip pouted for he was dressed in his new attire for school. "They really are strange clothing, but nonetheless very adorable."

"Keh. I don't get why I can't just wear my fire rat," he grumbled as his mother fixed his jacket buttons, which InuYasha had managed to misbutton. "There's no point in a 'uniform'," he shuddered at the word.

"Oh Inu-Kun," she chuckled. "If you could, you'd wear your haori to bed, and everywhere else you go. Unfortunately it's time for you to start to grow up and out of it," she reminded him of the dreaded moment of maturity InuYasha would have to face as he grew older. "Besides: you do look awfully handsome," she stood in front of him and stroked his cheek gently. She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and gave him his backpack.

"The Western folk have an awfully strange way of dressing," a voice cut into the room. InuTaisho entered, greeting his wife with a kiss upon her rosy lips. "But you must admit, son. It's a lot warmer than your thin haori and hakama," he provided InuYasha with an over-jacket for it had rained and was a chilly fall day. "You may be half demon, but that doesn't mean you can't get sick," he winked at InuYasha. Izayoi whimpered worriedly.

"Ohh, can't I just teach him from home, Tai? I don't want him to leave my side."

"Dear, it's best that InuYasha interact with others his age. It will strengthen him and also give him a chance to meet teenagers that accept him for who he is, not where he came from or what he has. It's a cruel world out there. I've heard teenagers are the worst, but I know they will be very accepting of InuYasha," InuTaisho exited the room, waiting for InuYasha outside.

"Mom, I'll be fine," InuYasha looked up at her, giving her a reassuring half smile. "I mean, what's the worst that can happen? It is a demon and human school. There isn't much that could happen to me." InuYasha's heart skipped a beat at the thought of what the children would think when he arrived at the school. They would taunt him. Possibly try to hurt him. But he would do whatever it took to make his mother proud. She deserved to have something to be proud of him for. And facing his fears would make her jump for joy. And in InuYasha's defense, he had the physical means of defending himself just fine. "I'm going to head out now. And Mother, just relax. Nothing's going to happen to me," he hugged her, his large stature towering over her, not really wanting to let go but pulling away reluctantly. "I promise."

"Okay," Izayoi huffed. "Have a good day son. I love you," she hugged him tight and let him go. InuYasha's cheeks reddened. He had heard the words so many times and yet they still made him blush.

"Yeah uh...love ya too momma," he bolted for the door and pulled his dad along with him.

The two of them arrived at the western school, {Name of the two personas in the jewel} High. InuYasha would be starting the tenth grade today. He hadn't been at school since his last day in kindergarten.

 **~FlashBack~**

 _"Koni?"_

 _"Here!"_

 _"Tsubasa?"_

 _"Here!"_

 _"Oriheme?"_

 _"Here!"_

 _"InuYasha?" The teacher stopped when she didn't receive an immediate response. The kids of the class looked around to see who it was she was talking to. InuYasha sat with his ears at full attention, head down as he tried to avoid the teacher's gaze. "Takahashi, InuYasha?" She called again. His left ear twitched once with fear as he slowly raised his head. He looked at all the students staring at him. slowly he raised his hand to the teacher_

 _"H-here."_

 _"Please, InuYasha, remove your hood. They are not allowed in school," the teacher said sternly. InuYasha's heartbeat began to quicken. He looked around nervously, bringing a clawed hand to his head and brushing away the foreign piece of clothing his mother had made him wear. His ears stood up, moving left, then right, then forward. Gasps and scoffs filled the room._

 _"Ewww, he's a HANYOU!" Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head as he looked down to the floor, tears nearly pouring out of his eyes._

 _"My mommy taught me to stay away from them! They're horrible people!"_

 _"I wanna go home!"_

 _"Ms. Koy, please, get him away!"_

 _"Are they real?" InuYasha froze. Of all insults, those three words stood out among the students. He looked up slowly to see a girl looking at him at eye level. She was leaning on his desk with her palms placed firmly on the wood, examining his appendages. She was wearing a pastel yellow dress with a nice white belt going across her waist. Her hair was half up, half down, a white bow tied neatly among her noir locks. Her chocolate eyes were locked on his ears and it made Inuyasha feel naked. She wasn't repulsed like all the other children. She wasn't afraid. Why wasn't she running away from him? Why wasn't she disgusted like all the others he'd ever encountered? InuYasha inhaled deeply, to brace himself for what was to come next. He caught a hint of vanilla, mixed with sakura flowers. It was coming from this...this human GIRL. She slowly reached forward and ran her tiny fingers over his right ear. "They're so soft," she whispered. Only InuYasha heard this. All the children watched, awaiting InuYasha's attack on the girl. Even Ms. Kyo stared in bewilderment as she touched the hanyou and he didn't rip her to shreds. "So you are a hanyou," she spoke, much louder to ensure that she was heard. InuYasha nodded once, his amber eyes widening as she looked down and gave him a smile that stretched from each of her cheeks. "That's so cool," she giggled. "I'm Higurashi Kagome. Nice to meet you," she moved her hand from his ears and outstretched it for him to shake. Inuyasha simply stared up at her, his eyes full of confusion and doubt. Her eyes gleamed with life. She gave him this feeling of...acceptance. He looked down at his own clawed hand, looking at his palm and then at hers. He placed it in her hand and gave her a faint smile, hoping that none of the other kids would see this rare gesture._

 ** _~Flash Forward~_**

 _InuYasha lay on his back, his eyes closed, beneath the sakura tree. Its scent reminded him of the girl in class...Kagome. The shade of the tree engulfed him and kept him away from the sun's rays. He wanted to go home, but didn't mind this modern world so much. It was loud, it was very irritating. He swears there was a print where his ears had been glued to his head. But if it gave him a chance to be around her, then he really didn't care about the humans and their strange machinery._

 _"Hi," a joyous voice called from above him. InuYasha's eyes opened slowly, then widened at who stood above him. "I'm Kagome, remember me?" She beamed down at him._

 _"Uh," he stammered. "Y-yeah I...hi," he sat up quickly, avoiding looking at her directly._

 _"May I join you," she asked, walking to stand next to him, then sitting in the soft grass. She was so...so sweet. She was too cute, almost. InuYasha hadn't spent much time with girls. Other than his mother and keeper, he never really got to be around anybody at all. "You know," Kagome spoke, staring up at the clouds as she held her lunch box in her lap. "It's not nice...they way that they treat you," she looked at InuYasha out of the corner of her eye, a solemn look on her face. "No one deserves to be treated that way. Especially not someone who has no control over who their parents are. If it makes you feel better, I'll be your friend," she beamed at him, turning with her legs tucked neatly under her dress. "Forever and always." InuYasha froze and looked at her dumbfound. This...this HUMAN is offering to be his friend? He'd heard of people having friends; people they could go to for happiness, comfort, anything they needed that their parents couldn't provide. A friend was all InuYasha needed. He just needed to be accepted. Not out of pity. But for who he was as a person. InuYasha's ears drooped at a sudden realization._

 _"I don't think I'd make a very good friend, Kagome," he said sadly. "I've never had a friend. Never been anyone's friend."_

 _"Just be nice. Don't you want me to be nice to you?"_

 _"Of course," InuYasha answered hurriedly. Kagome giggled at his enthusiasm._

 _"Then, be nice to me. Treat me the way you want to be treated. That's a true friend," she took his hand gently and gave him a big smile. "InuYasha and Kagome. Friends forever."_

 **~End of Flashback~**

InuYasha sat, alone of course, at the lunch table farthest in the back of the cafeteria. It had become his favorite spot because it gave him peace and had the best view of outside. He wasn't hungry. He didn't like the smell of the western food. It stunk of foreign smells and things that just didn't appeal to his senses. Inuyasha scanned the crowd of students, memorizing each of their faces. One table appeared to contain only soccer players, a sport he had taken a liking to. Another, all girls, another all boys who had indulged their time in a miniature food fight. Then there sat a table that didn't follow the fad of a "theme." There sat two girls and a boy, enjoying each other's company. There sat a girl with pink eyeliner, a boy with indigo eyes, but the third girl had her back to InuYasha. She had long, raven hair that curled gently at the tips, which made her pale but pink skin appear to glow in contrast to her hair. InuYasha attempted to catch her scent, but to no avail due to the stench of the cafeteria's food. He wrinkled his nose and shook off his failed attempt. InuYasha's grumbling stopped as he saw the girl stand, bidding her friends goodbye. InuYasha sat up, watching as she turned in his direction, her short green skirt following suit. It couldn't be...

"See you later, Kagome!" The girl that had been sitting with the one called Kagome bid her farewell. "Miroku and I will see you in math!" InuYasha's heart fell as the girl turned around, her face visible to his amber eyes...

 **Okie, okie. Guys, Imma go ahead and start chapter two. It should be up within the next two days. If not, stalk me on Imvu { Kyxes} and I will most definitely get off my ass and keep writing. c: Feedback, please. If there's something you all don't like well be honest but not cruel. .-. I'm Sensitive. c: Kk bai.**


	2. Reunited

**_ Guys...people are actually stalking me on IMVU. :o I swear I didn't expect anyone to meet me on there xD Thanks for the love and the support. Much obliged! CHAPTER TWO! ALL ZONES UP! FEEDBACK IS EXPECTED! I DOTH NOT OWN THY CREATION, LADY RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. [A/N: I am BLACK.]**

Chapter 2: **Reunited**

InuYasha's heart fell as the girl turned around, her face visible to his amber eyes...

She had matured. Her eyes were still that heart-throbbing chocolate that had burned their way into his skull from when they first met. It had been 10 years since he had seen her. Not only had she grown, but there seemed to be a change in her scent. It was more than vanilla and sakura flowers. But there seemed to be a change in her aura...spiritual energy was pouring out of her as she walked past his table. InuYasha quickly threw his hood on, hiding himself from her view. She walked past, unaware of his presence. InuYasha instinctively stood after noting the distance between him and her, and followed behind her as the bell rung, dismissing the cafeteria. InuYasha remained only as far back as his sense of smell would let him go. His trailing lead him to his first class, which she had as well. InuYasha took his seat in the back, nearest to the window. As if to test his self control, Kagome had incidentally sat directly in front of him. A stray lock of her raven hair fell onto one of his clawed hands. Inuyasha looked down at it, tempted to touch the raven lock. He shook the thought from his head then went to look out the window, nonchalantly moving his hand from the desk to his hair. He ran a hand through his hair and brushed his silver lengths into a messy ponytail. He hated having to deal with it but could never see life without his long hair.

"Well, well, well." A courageous voice echoed in InuYasha's direction. He ignored the voice, continuing to look out the window. "Didn't your kind teach you to speak to those superior to you, dog breath?" The voice was all too familiar. It had haunted him through his entire childhood. Through the teasing, the challenges, the bullying. It had left a permanent stain on InuYasha's childhood. But now that he had grown and was finally able to defend himself, InuYasha had learned to dismiss the bullshit others had to say.

"I was taught that if I had nothing nice to say, then to not speak at all," InuYasha stated plainly. The sound of movement next to him indicated that she had taken interest into their conversation. "Besides: I need not clarify my royalty to the likes of you." InuYasha's eyes slowly turned to his nemesis. "Koga." A growl rumbled through Koga's chest, his patience already thin. Kagome sat, staring at Inuyasha in awe.

"You're..." Kagome whispered, "InuYasha." Inuyasha's eyes darted from Koga to Kagome. His expressionless face hid so many emotions. Sadness, longing, then happiness because she had never forgotten him. He was still in her heart.

"Kagome, you aren't allowed to talk to this piece of shit," Koga spat. Kagome whirled around threw him a look of disgust.

"Koga, how 'bout you watch who you're talking to because you have absolutely no right to treat him this way."

"Why are defending this...this disgrace and sad excuse of a demon? He's only half demon, Kagome. Obviously Kami decided he wasn't worthy of a true demon stature. And if you waste your time with him, then you're just as worthless as he is."

A whirl of black and silver ran past Kagome. She gasped at the sight of Inuyasha's claws wrapped tightly around Koga's throat. InuYasha's eyes bore into Koga's skull, a flash of red clouding his vision. InuYasha spoke in a dangerously low tone, his fangs at full attention and his left hand gripping the wall of the classroom.

"You listen to me motherfucker. I don't give a fuck WHAT you say about me. But that girl right there?" He pointed a dry-wall covered claw at Kagome. "That girl? You are to say NOTHING ill about her, understood?" Koga's face remained stuck in an angry expression, the blood began to rush to his face. Inuyasha freed Koga from his claws. Inuyasha heaved once, threw an apologetic look to Kagome, then walked out of the classroom. He sped past his teacher, ignoring all protests that were sent his way and threats of being sent to the princapal's office. InuYasha headed to a door at the end of the hallway, breaking the lock then storming up the stairs. He sighed as he stepped foot onto the roof of the school. All his anger, freed from the confinements of his mind. All the pent up feelings circulated through his demonic aura. InuYasha jumped up onto the heating system, draping his legs over the edge and staring out into the busy, modern life. He had lost control. He had told himself that he would not lose control, especially over something so tedious. The only problem, was that it wasn't something tedious. This was something serious. It was because of her. She was the reason he had lost control. He had missed her so much, that he couldn't help but feel so strongly about her. She had left him. She had promised him she would be his friend forever, then she left him. Moved on to bigger things, better people. She didn't care for him. Who would ever waste their breath on a worthless hanyou. Inuyasha spit onto the concrete, toying with one of his fangs with his tongue. He didn't care. He was used to being alone. And he would never need anybody to be there for him.

"It hurt to think that I would never see you again," a petite voice called from behind him. InuYasha didn't bother to turn. The overpowering scent of sakura flowers and vanilla clouded his senses and he knew exactly who was talking to him. "I didn't know it hurt you that much. I cared for you and to leave you behind, I only felt worst. I missed you, InuYasha." InuYasha's amber orbs remained fixated on a small leaf that had begun to teeter on the edge of the building. There was a deafening silence between the two. Kagome's hair blew in the wind, her scent intoxicating him. He yearned to turn around, jump off of the heating fixture and pull her into his arms. But that was not an option. She didn't care about him. She had probably had her first kiss, dated, experienced all the things Inuyasha had thought about sharing with her since they had met in kindergarten. As he grew older, he had learned of all the things shared between two people who loved each other. And then he began to think of who could ever love someone like him and the thought of Kagome came to mind. She was the only person that didn't find him repulsive. She was the only person who didn't see him as an abomination. She was the only person he could ever bring himself to love. And the gods had taken that chance away from him.

"Forget it." That was all he could bring himself to say without losing himself.

"That's it? That's all you're going to say to me," she pleaded. "InuYasha, I'm SORRY. I didn't mean to leave, it wasn't my fault!"

"YOU KNEW WHERE I WAS." InuYasha closed his eyes tight, the words escaping his lips. He sighed, his knuckles white from gripping the edge of the heating fixture. "You don't understand. You'll never know what it's like to feel so hated. To have such a hard life for eternity for something you can't even control. I didn't ask to be born. I didn't ask to be a part of two worlds. I thought I had someone who would never leave me or see me as anything less than a friend. Then that someone leaves...me." InuYasha leapt from the metal box, walking to stand in front of Kagome. "Forget about it. Just like you did 10 years ago," he hissed, walking through the door and back into the school. Kagome stood, a stone statue as she watched the matured hanyou walk back into the building without her. She didn't know he'd felt so strongly about her. It's hard to believe that after all this time, an entire decade, he was upset about her going away. Kagome looked to the skies, placing a hand on her heart.

"Oh, Kami, just give me another chance..." and with that, she ran into the school after hearing the faint sound of the bell.

"Mom," the hanyou called. He felt himself growing weaker and weaker with each button he undid. He threw the jacket to the floor of the hallway, rounding the corner of his manor. "Mom," he called again, growing impatient for she did not respond. He stopped at the tea room, the sound of a lute playing. "Mom, I need to talk..." InuYasha stopped at the puddle of kimono silk on the floor. Among the shadows sat a puddle of flowers, spewed out like blood from the debts of a humans veins. His mother lay, defeated on the floor of the tea room. InuYasha sighed, the last of his silver locks disappearing from view. He collected his mother in his arms, pulling her to the sliver of candle light in the corner. He embraced her as if he were her protection. Protection from the world...the cruel world.

"InuYasha, son," his father called. The manor shook with his father's voice. Then he realized- his father was full demon. The snout of a large dog poked into the window, InuYasha smirked as it wiggled with curiosity. "Have a maiden tend to your mother. Then join me in the castle grounds."

"Hai, father."

~*O*~

InuYasha stepped onto the soft grass, his feet bare, in nothing but his haori bottoms. The wind kissed his tanned skin, as a mate kissed her Lord's skin during his time of anger, in attempt to calm him.

"You wanted to see me, father?" InuYasha sat with his legs and arms crossed, his hair tied in a neat ponytail, looking up at his dog demon father. His father sat, with his paws crossed, lying belly down in the soft and well cared for grass. The wind blew through he and InuYasha's long tresses, framing the majestic creatures they were made to be.

"InuYasha," his father spoke, "something troubles you on this night of the new moon. I am aware this is when you are the most irritable but something else seems to swim through that mind of yours," his father seemed to be mocking him. InuYasha aimlessly averted his gaze, his now brown eyes hooded in deep thought. "Could it be love bothering you my son?" A deep chuckle caused InuYasha to clench his teeth like a child as he shook his head. "Oh come, son, I only play. Now please, enlighten me," his father's gaze bore into him. InuYasha glanced at his father then back to the stray cherry blossom petal fluttering on a blade of grass.

"Kagome has returned. And she..."

"She what son? She's changed?"

"Yes...for the better. There's just one thing gnawing away at me." InuYasha stood and paced the soft ground. "You know how she left me..."

"InuYasha, her mother took her away for a situation that couldn't be helped..."

"But why did she have to leave ME? I lost her to some..stupid...work? I don't understand why she had to leave ME...the only friend I've ever had and the Gods took her away from me," InuYasha snarled and flopped back on the grass, his dark hair falling from its ponytail and blanketing his head. "I nearly killed that puny wolf demon for even speaking to her..." InuYasha whimpered pathetically. InuTaisho's eyes never left the construed pain on his son's face. "I nearly lost control...her very scent drives me crazy." InuYasha closed his eyes, images of Kagome's very being teasing his mind. "I was so cruel to her..." InuTaisho grunted quizzically. "I yelled at her...I told her she left me and never cared about me. I told her to forget about me just as she had 10 years ago..." Inuyasha's eyes weighed heavier, his words slurred as he eased into a drowsy state. "I didn't mean it..." and with that, InuYasha fell into a slumber. His father stood and gathered him in his paw. He placed him in the tallest tree, InuYasha's tree. The Tree he had taken a liking to ever since he was born. The Goshinboku Tree. It gave him peace. As if instinctively, InuYasha sat against the bark of the tree and crossed his arms as he would have with his haori top on. The great dog demon descended and as he touched down, he regained his human form. InuTaisho stood, half-naked outside his manor doors. The sun would be rising soon. They would be safe for the next hour. The Inu Lord jumped to the top of the arch to his manor and sat, posted, alert for any form of danger. He sat with his hands placed on his knees, his legs crossed. He listened for the softest of sounds to the loudest of roars miles away. His family would be safe. He would live to see another day. And Kami, he couldn't be happier.

 **~*O*~**

InuYasha's eyes fluttered until they finally opened, revealing those amber orbs. He knew he was in his tree. He felt nothing but wind. He blinked once, then looked in front of him. A pair of chocolate eyes met his and he nearly fell out of the tree.

"Did I wake you," Kagome asked. "I'm sorry. I've always liked watching you sleep. You look so peaceful," she smiled sorrowfully. InuYasha stared at her, dumbstruck.

"How did you get up here?"

"I climbed," she smiled proudly. "It wasn't hard. I knew this was where you would be considering last night was the night of the New Moon," Kagome blushed furiously when InuYasha's eyes lit up. She remembered his transformation.

"You remembered," he asked, barely speaking.

"How could I forget? It was that point I didn't get to see those cute little dog ears," she smiled sweetly and all of InuYasha's hatred and sadness fell from the tree. He blinked and looked down, his bangs falling over his eyes once more.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Kagome. I shouldn't have reacted like that at school yesterday. If you hate me now-" Kagome shushed him the kind of kiss he had dreamed of sharing with her. Sitting in his tree, his hair swirling around them, her hands placed softly on his jaws as he swam in the warmth of her lips. Kagome lazily draped her arms around his neck, climbing onto his lap. Though they were high in a tree, she seemed to trust InuYasha enough to know that he would not drop her. InuYasha was stunned. Aware enough to not let Kagome fall, but he simply couldn't believe this was happening. Here sat the woman of his dreams, the childhood friend turned young woman he always felt was too good for him- here she sat kissing him in his most favorite spot in the world. InuYasha always knew the Goshinboku tree had magical powers. It may have been an old tree to everyone else, but InuYasha knew it for what it was. Something pulled InuYasha from his thoughts. Kagome had stopped kissing him. She had pulled away to look into his hooded eyes. InuYasha's heart burned as he looked into her eyes. He explored her beautifully round face, the dust of pink that graced her cheeks, her long and butterfly-like eyelashes, her full lips, her symmetrical eyebrows, all framed by her noire hair and completed with her button nose. She truly was perfect. She looked much more beautiful than she did in kindergarten. She was so...mature. Kagome truly looked as if she was born a goddess. Inuyasha...

"InuYasha? InuYasha say something," she broke the silence. InuYasha's eyes broke from her lips and met hers. "Please say something...I know it was a bold move but...even you know as I child whatever I wanted I would get. And I know...it's you I want." Kagome's eyes opened wide. InuYasha's arms wrapped around her waist and his lips fell to hers in such a gentle swiftness Kagome lost her breath. InuYasha marveled in the softness of her lips. He kissed her with a long overdue passion. They kissed as if they were hungry for eachother. The kiss was full of 10 years worth of memories they could have shared. They could have grown together, learned together...been together. Yet here Kami and the gods were blessing them with another chance. InuYasha broke away this time, pulling back to look at his re-acclaimed love.

"I missed you, Kagome Higurashi," he spoke sincerely. "It's been hard for a disgusting hanyou."

"Stop that, InuYasha. So long as I'm here, I don't want you saying such things," InuYasha caught how her brow furrowed when she was upset. He chuckled and ran a clawed thumb over her cheek as he cupped her face in his hand.

"I'm sorry. For everything," he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't be. Just view yourself in a more positive way. I'm here with you and that's all that matters."

 **WHEWWW DOGGIES! That was a nice chapter c: Now, I was going to have Kagome find her way back to her dearly beloved in the fourth chapter but I can tell you guys are already impatient soooo, yeeeahhhh. I just decided to give in and give you guys what you wanted. Also, I won't be on IMVUfor about 2 months. I'm getting a new laptop so I have to wait until my dad buys it. c: Thanks fellow readers and lovers of #Fanfiction. INUXKAG4L!**


	3. Meet the Takahashis

**Hey guys c: It's Bri. No feedback or Author's Notes today so I'm just going to jump right in.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. See Ms. Takahashi? Now don't sue me.**

 **WARNING: Immediate Fluff/Lemon**

Chapter 3: **Meet the Takahashis**

"Mate," InuTaisho grunted. His eyes remained closed as he enjoyed the attention Izayoi was giving his manhood. He opened his eyes and met his wife's beautiful naked form. Her small hands gently massaged his organ in such a way that made him moan. She always did this when they were finished making love.

"Yes, my Lord," she sat at the foot of their large bed, crafted from magic roots and maple trees. InuTaisho sat up and grabbed his mate, kissing her forcefully and invading her mouth with his tongue. His kiss softened from aggressive to an understanding hunger.

"I love you," he whispered. His shining eyes hypnotized Izayoi each time she looked deep into them. Those words took Izayoi back to the night she and the great dog demon were graced with each other's presence.

 **~Flashback~**

 _A young woman sat on the edge of the large hot spring. She ran her fingers over the edge of the water, sighing happily before easing her naked body into its depths. Her ankle length hair slowly joined her in the warm water, a black puddle among the crystal spring's surface. The young woman smiled happily, closing her eyes then diving under the water. She snaked expertly through the water, bathing without a care in the world. She ascended the water, halfway across the spring, when she came face to face with golden, searing eyes._

 _"AAAHAHHH," she screamed, her screams echoing through the forest. The figure before her cringed in annoyance before it grabbed her and took her under the water's surface. She struggled and kicked, fought for her life, but to no avail the attacker would not release her from its strong hands. She grew light headed and was nearing unconsciousness when something met her lips. Her attacker was kissing her. Strong lips caught hers and suddenly she could breathe again. She felt almost as if she was born to live in the water. She opened her eyes to see nothing but long waves of silver all around her. She turned reluctantly to look at her attacker and was dumbstruck by his beauty. He was naked. His hair stretched nearly as long as hers. She admired his beautiful and chiseled features. A deep 'V' shape accented his wonderfully gifted manhood, causing the woman to blush furiously. But the thing she couldn't help but notice were his eyes. They were not brown like the villagers she knew. She knew this man wasn't human. The lightning streaks along his cheeks indicated as much. His beauty caused her to be awaken to reality- she couldn't breathe again. She fought to swim to the surface, choking and gasping for air. She heaved giant breaths of air, reaching for the edge of the spring._

 _"Help," she croaked in between breaths. She gripped the grass with her nails, pulling herself out of the water and lying in a fetal position. Her long hair stuck to her small frame, hiding the beauties of her body._

 _"Young maiden," a voice spoke from above her. The woman continued to cough but stopped at the sight of her attacker._

 _"Why me? Go away, leave me alone," she waved her hand threateningly, pleading with the little strength she had left._

 _"You intrigue me, you woman. I am a demon and you a human yet you choose to stay."_

 _"I did not choose. You attempted to kill me," she snarled at the being and attempted to stand. "Now please, leave me alone. I must return to my village," she stood slowly, feeling weak and defenseless._

 _"I order you to stay," the demon's voice said threateningly._

 _"And if I do not? What is to be done? Will you eat me?" The demon chuckled. "Am I to forever be your slave?"_

 _"The great Inu clan does not eat people. We are superior demons, feeding on the gifts graced to us by Mother Nature. It was not meant for demons to feed on human flesh. It is inhumane. Sick, even."_

 _"What kind of demon doesn't feed on humans?" The woman was sitting up now, attempting to shield her body from the demon's intimidating stare._

 _"Those with respect and a hunger for peace. I, InuTaisho, shall never feed on a human. Dogs don't eat humans. Especially not one as beautiful as you," he softened his facial expression in the slightest way, smiling down at the woman. He extended his hand, his strangely perfect teeth revealed behind his lips as he smiled. The woman accepted, taking a step away from him cautiously. "At least tell me your name, young maiden." InuTaisho took a step forward, closing the space between them. "No need to fear me. I am no threat to you."_

 _"I am Izayoi, of the Nikama family," she said proudly. "I am sure you have heard of us?"_

 _"I can't say I have," InuTaisho mocked. Izayoi scoffed in offense. He was toying with her mind. She crossed her arms stubbornly._

 _"Well, Lord InuTaisho. I really must be returning to my village," Izayoi's hair stuck to her body as she turned to leave. A large hand grabbed her arm, pulling her back. InuTaisho's lips, once again, crashed onto hers. She didn't bother to struggle, assuming it was futile to fight against such a demon. He held her with such a fierceness, yet with something that seemed...needy. He kissed her with a hunger that said he yearned for her touch. Izayoi melted into the kiss, her conscious telling her to fight it but she couldn't get her body to listen to her. It just seemed...so right. InuTaisho stood with his arms around her slender frame._

 _"Stay with me," he ordered._

 _"I can not," she whispered, fearing his answer as she attempted to break free from his grasp. Surprisingly, she slipped away with no force. The dog demon looked hurt, offended even. His eyes softened. He whimpered slightly, pleading inwardly. Izayoi felt saddened. Her heart sank at the look in his burning amber eyes. "I- I mean, I must stay with my family," she whispered._

 _"You mean your abusive brother and old feline? You have no future there. You are to be pampered, living as my queen. You deserve better." InuTaisho stepped closer, his brow furrowed in seriousness. "I am sure you know what a 'mate' is," he awaited her answer. Izayoi nodded her head once and stared up at the tall man. "You are destined to be my mate. I have been watching you, awaiting your arrival. You are destined to rule by my side, as my lover, as my mate. As my wife," those last words caused Izayoi's eyes to widen._

 _Wife? she thought. How can he feel so strongly about someone he has just only met._

 _"That's just the thing," he chuckled. "I know you as if you have been with me through the centuries. I have never felt so greatly for a woman, a human, as I do for you. These wicked fiends do not amount to the love I have for you. Mere flings, mere...surrogates." He bowed his head in shame._

 _"Surrogate?"_

 _"I have a son. He was conceived under the circumstances that I require an heir."_

 _"Is he...hanyou?"_

 _"No. I dream of sharing the spawn of two worlds that should co-exist. Humans and demons should enjoy one another's company; they should live in harmony. Why this is so difficult I cannot understand." InuTaisho's eyes drooped, as if he were in deep thought. "Mayhaps the Kami will grant me with such a rarity." InuTaisho smirked hopefully, once again staring down at Izayoi with those gilded eyes of his._

 _"I admire your spirituality. You may be the strangest being...demon, I have ever met," Izayoi whispered. She looked from his smirking lips up to the heavens, as if she felt they would bless the great dog lord with the child he so longed for._

 **~End of Flashback~**

InuTaisho caressed his mate's soft, porcelain skin. She seemed to gleam in the low light of the fire burning in their chamber's fireplace. His claws lightly grazed her skin, causing goosebumps to rise. Izayoi shuddered in ecstasy, her back arching as her Lord moved his tongue away from her sweet southern lips. Her scent intoxicated him, his lips dripping with her appreciation. InuTaisho licked his fangs, looking up at his wife's dazed face. As if toying with her vulnerable being, InuTaisho took one slow lick from her womanhood all the way up to her breasts. Izayoi's heart raced as his lips neared her mating mark. All mated beings know that their mating mark carries many...valuable perks, if you will. Mating marks symbolize loyalty, commitment...love. They allow mates to communicate though emotion, and even allow them to see into each other's minds. But one trick InuTaisho abused over and over again was the power to send his mate into a state of complete and utter euphoria. One touch would get her loins stirring, but his tongue on her neck, his warm breath caressing her sensitive skin, well...that drew her to the brink of no return. He enjoyed making his mate scream for him to show mercy. She was a good mate. She submitted to her Lord, her husband, yet with a sense of fearlessness that demonstrated her ability to keep up with his demon stamina. Izayoi was sweet to the common outsider, as well with her son, but in the blanket of the night, she became this vixen with many tricks.

"My Lord," she whispered. "I do not mean to cut our engagement short, but shouldn't you be with InuYasha? Today is- aahh," she was cut off by InuTaisho's fangs tickling her mating mark. Stars began to form before her eyes. She pulled her mate, instinctively, closer to her. She caught her breath and regained her composure as InuTaisho pulled back to look down at her.

"I am aware of my son's birthday. It is not everyday he turns of age," InuTaisho placed a feather light kiss on her lips before sitting on the side of the bed. Izayoi sat behind him, pulling his hair from its braid and running her fingers through his shining locks. "I do believe it is time I give him my gift." InuTaisho's eyes blazed in the fire's light. He really was blessed with the son he hoped for. He undoubtedly never regretted having Sesshomaru. Even with his son being as cruel as he was. But InuYasha seemed to be everything he wished for. A child carrying the honor of two feuding worlds, born under the new moon, and to top it all off, he came from his mate. "Izayoi," InuTaisho spoke.

"Yes, my husband?"

"Please, join me in the hot springs," he turned to face her, smiling sensitively.

"Yes, my dear Inu," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. Their tongues battled for dominance and in the end, Izayoi triumphed. She climbed onto InuTaisho's lap, pushing his bangs back in attempt to run her fingers through his hair. His silver tresses curtained the two of them as he leaned forward into the kiss. As he began to get into the kiss, Izayoi pulled back reluctantly and stood to her feet. "Don't be long, mate. I shall miss you," she whispered. She ran a finger under his chin then walked over to the door, her ankle-length hair obstructing his view of her body. InuTaisho growled as he watched her exit their bedroom.

 _The things that woman does to me_...he thought.

 **This was an early filler, simply some background on the InuTaisho/Izayoi relationship. InuxKag shall come...RIGHT NOW! HIT THAT ARROW YO! BRI OUT!**


	4. Happy Birthday, Inuyasha!

**c: Haaayyy, Chapter 4 gracing your presence! I know I'm very descriptive and it takes me a while to actually get to some action, but it's so that you guys can really get the emotions flowing between the characters. #CallOfDuty: BlackOps 2 ADD ME! PS3! Dodecadork**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...a tragedy...I know...**

Chapter 4: **Happy Birthday, InuYasha!**

InuYasha sat, perched in his favorite tree. The sun was setting faster than usual, most likely because he dreaded what would follow its absence. Why the gods made him live through his birthday as a human, he never understood. Each time he would ask his father for insight, it would be followed with a, "The Gods have their reasons," which left InuYasha even more confused. InuYasha sighed exhaustedly. He was exhausted emotionally, mentally and everything in between. Being born into two worlds made things harder for him, even as he aged. He didn't have a childhood to reflect back on, references to make. Even being royalty couldn't keep him happy. If anything, it only reminded him that he was different from the rest of the world. All InuYasha wanted was to be looked at the way people looked at his father. With pride, jealousy, and even admiration. Of course his mother turned heads. Her beauty was majestic in so many ways, it amazed him how his father could have caught such a woman, the brute. But he was always grateful to have parents like his. He could have been born from Satan's mother, like Sesshomaru was.

Feh, InuYasha thought. Ain't no way in hell I'd share the same mother with that block of ice. As InuYasha turned his face to the heavens, he sighed at the all too familiar sense of his powers leaving him. His eyes opened and revealed those chocolate eyes that seemed to mimick his mother's. And with that, the dreaded Moon rose and smirked at InuYasha, as if feeding off of his frustration.

"Inu-kun?" A soft voice called from below him. "Inu-kun," his mother smiled as she looked up at him. "Please, come down, son. Your father would like a word," she bowed slightly and turned slowly. Her long and extravagant yet very light kimono swam in the breeze behind her as she walked into the manor. Those are her bathrobes InuYasha thought. His mother rarely allowed him to see her in such inappropriate clothing. She must have been with his father. InuYasha gagged at the idea of what could have occurred in the hot springs, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes and laughing to himself as he jumped down from his branch. It escaped InuYasha's mind that his powers had just left, but was soon realized as he went flailing to the ground and face planted into the grass. His disfigured form lay in the grass, groans and whimpers fill the air. InuYasha growled as he stood to his feet, brushing the dirt out of his hair and off of his bare chest. He walked into his home, pondering where his father could be. He looked down the long hallway, his train of thought crashing as something pricked his neck. InuYasha's clawless hand went flying to his skin, squashing the all too familiar pest, Myoga.

"What are YOU doing here, Myoga?" Myoga landed in his hand, shaking his head back to consciousness.

"Master InuYasha, what an honor to feast upon your human blood," the nasal-voiced flea chuckled and looked up at his host.

"What do you want, pest," InuYasha asked.

"I came to be the first to wish you a merry aging," the flea demon bowed as best as his engorged belly would allow. InuYasha rolled his eyes and pinched the flea between his thumb and index finger.

"That's not all you wanted. Speak or imma flick you into the royal pig pen," InuYasha threatened the creature. Myoga shuddered and covered his small eyes with his four arms.

"Okay! Okay, I'll talk," the flea sighed and moved his arms. "As you are aware, you are turning of age today. And I do believe your father has great things in store for you on this night," the flea jumped from InuYasha's palm to the top of his black locks.

"So what? It can't be that big of a deal," InuYasha muttered as he began to walk toward the throne room, assuming his father would be there. "My father does the same thing every night of my birthday: he tells me the importance of my existence, explains how I will serve my purpose in the future and that's it."

"Ahh, but when did he say such instances would occur?" Myoga inquired. InuYasha pondered the flea's question. His father had explain to him when he was old enough, InuYasha would embark on a spiritual journey both physically and mentally. What that meant, InuYasha would never know...

"Whatever, flea. Just forget about it. It's going to be a normal birthday like all my others," InuYasha shrugged as he reached the bright red doors that hid the beauty of his father's throne room. He pushed the large door open and stepped inside. His father sat on the softest of silks that padded his throne, dressed only in his hakama bottoms that coincidentally were crafted from the same silk as his mother's bathrobes. He looked up and smiled at his son, motioning for him to ascend and join him on the platform.

'

"Omedetou on your aging, son. It is an honor to spend yet another New Moon with you," his father smiled.

"It's just another day, father..." Inuyasha scoffed, "feh..not something to make such a big deal about."

"Inuyasha..." his father began.

"No, dad, please...don't glorify this day...I don't want to be a disappointment.."

"You know, one thing I strictly remember about young Inuyasha was his persistence...but also, his inability to shut up," giggled a voice from behind Inuyasha. He stopped talking, his mind reeling with who the voice could be coming from. He turned, before glancing at his father. His father sat, an amused smile gracing his features.

"Was this your doing," he asked, his father shaking his head before he, too, looked to the young girl who stood at the entrance of the throne room. Kagome smiled, bowing respectfully to Lord Inutaisho, then to Inuyasha. Izayoi entered the room behind her, placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Please, sweetheart. My lord is off duty, no need to be so formal." Kagome smiled understandingly at the beautiful woman before turning her eyes to Inuyasha once more.

"Happy Birthday, Inuyasha," she began to walk to him, holding a small box with a bow perched neatly atop it. "I know you're not the fondest of this day but, I.." Inuyasha held a hand out to stop her. Kagome stared, confused, as Inuyasha looked at her sternly. "Just let me ex-" he held his hand up again to stop her. He had reached the bottom of the stairs, staring directly into Kagome's eyes. "Inuyasha I'm sorry...I am-" Inuyasha placed his human hands onto either side of Kagome's face, tilting her head gently to the side before placing his lips firmly against hers. Kagome blushed, her eyes drooping before finally closing as she melted into the kiss. Inuyasha's hand fell from her face to her waist, the other gently taking the present from her hands. She subconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, breaking the kiss to bury her face into his neck. Inuyasha smiled, returning the embrace.

"Thanks, 'Gome..this means a lot," he pulled away from her, looking at his mom and flashing her a smile. "So this was your doing?"

"Indeed," she laughed softly and stood next to her husband, sitting on the arm of the throne and draping her arm around her husband's shoulders.

"Koi, why don't we give them some privacy...I will speak with them later," Inutaisho stood, lacing his fingers through his wife's and leading her out a door to the side of the throne. Inuyasha watched them leave, drawing his attention back to the beauty in his arms.

"Kagome," he smiled. She laughed and hugged him once more. "Thanks for coming."

"How could I not? Your mother is quite the persuasive one," she winked and stood up straight, blushing at the feel of Inuyasha's arm around her waist. She cleared her throat nervously, stepping to the side before motioning to his present. "Open it." Inuyasha's arm fell from her waist as he acknowledged the box in his hand. An eyebrow rose in curiosity as he pulled the top off the box. Inside lay a string of black-blue beads, held by flax-string and detailed with fangs between each bead. A rosary of some sort...Inuyasha hooked a finger under the string, pulling it from the box. "I saw it and instantly thought of you...i bought it from the village we used to visit when we were kids...the elder preistess, Kaede, she crafted it."

"That old hag hasn't died yet?" Inuyasha jokingly laughed, placing the box on the floor. Kagome slapped his arm playfully, only encouraging his laughter.

"Inuyasha!"

"I'm just playing, wench..." Kagome took the necklace from him, reaching up to slide it over his head, before placing it snuggly around his neck. She stepped behind him, placing her dainty hands to the nape of his neck, tugging on his black river of hair and pulling them from the confinement of the necklace. She took note of the glimpse at his back she was graced with. The rippling of his muscles as he stood up straight.

"There," she said softly, running her fingers through his hair before he turned to face her. "D-do you like it?"

"It's great," he smiled, his fangless teeth gleaming in the dimly-lit throne room. Kagome beamed up at him, placing her hand on her heart.

"Well, I'm glad you like it," she spoke. "And I'm glad you forgive me..."

"I never said that," Inuyasha winked mischievously at her. "I'm not convinced that I should forgive you just yet..."

"Master Inuyasha," a knock came from the throne room's door. It was one of the castle's many maids, Nana. "The Lord would like to speak with you. He has informed me to bring you to the castle gardens...but to direct your guest to your chambers..." she blushed and looked nervously to Kagome. Inuyasha blinked once, confused. "His majesty would love if you spent this evening being pampered by the kingdom's finest attenders, while he and the young master discuss important matters. This way, Lady Kagome," she extended an arm in the direction of a hallway leading opposite of where InuYasha would be going. She looked nervously at the hanyou.

"Just go with her...if you don't, my mom will have my head."

"But it isn't my birthday...why would I have to be pampered?"

"Just enjoy yourself, Kagome...this is my mother's doing once more...just go with it..I'll be there soon," he smiled, sighing and beginning the trek to the castle garden. Kagome stood, helpless.

"This way, m'lady." Kagome sighed, picking up the small present box before joining the maiden in the walk to Inuyasha's side of the castle.

 **WHEEEEE DOGGIES...Someone said I should elaborate on the details of Kagome's leaving Inuyasha in the first place...DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO...I'm kidding...that will come very soon...just let me finish Inuyasha's Birthday Surprise and alll will be revealed. Once again, my screen name on IMVU is Kyxes. 3**


	5. Destinyand a Taste of Royalty

**No author's note..no heads up...Just read, gammit...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...all beautiful creations *sniffle* belong to the talented and oh so lucky Rumiko Takahashi *sniffle* just start the damn story...**

Chapter 5: **Inheritance... Destiny...and a Taste of Royalty..**

Inuyasha stepped foot into the open courtyard, his bare feet snuggled into the soft and well cared for grass. He walked slowly through the grass, searching for his father. Sitting amongst the greenery sat a figure, silver hair billowing in the breeze of the night. The figure sat, cross-legged, as if in deep thought. Its back was to Inuyasha. Inuyasha stopped, narrowing his eyes at the figure. He knew this feeling all too well...this feeling of utter...hatred...despair...irritation...even sheer annoyance...

"Sesshomaru," he stated simply, his teeth bared in a failed attempt of a growl.

"Hello, half-brother..." he stood, turning to face the hanyou. The night accented his amber eyes as they were hooded by his silver bangs. The purple markings on his cheeks glimmered against his nearly-white skin..

"What are you doing here? If you've come to kill me, I'm gonna have to ask for you to postpone that..."

"You beg for me to spare your life? There's something strange about this night of the new moon..."

"Well..If that is all you wished to tell me, then I'm gonna leave."

"Father believes you are ready to wield more responsibility ever bestowed upon a half-demon in the history of man...of course...that being only placing them in the position of mother or father. This...this is a greater gift than what most demons see in their entire lifetime..."

"What are you going on about, Sesshomaru? Why are you here?" Inuyasha's chocolate eyes narrowed at his half brother. Sesshomaru tensed at the thought of what his father had asked him to do. Straightening his shoulders and heaving a sharp sigh, he looked to his younger sibling.

"Father has asked me...to indict you into the royal court," Sesshomaru stated simply, refraining from exhibiting any signs of annoyance.

"The royal court...I thought that position was only offered to full demons. A hanyou in a position of power would cause a war to outbreak-"

"You really are stupid aren't you little brother," Sesshomaru interjected. "No one in their right mind would question the motives of the great InuTaisho Takahashi. It would be a blood bath for them and yet another victory claimed for the Inu clan. Father for some reason, Kami knows why, sees potential in your conception. He feels you are the key to peace in these feuding lands..."

"What does this have to do with me sitting on the court?"

"Because...In order for you to become the ruler of these lands, you must first be exposed to the way it operates...the way it is taken care of...and what to do when it comes time to defend those that mean most to you. Brotherhood, mate, and offspring. These three things will become your very reason to live. Should anything threaten your most prized possessions it is to be obliterated."

"You said mate...did you mean..."

"Yes, InuYasha...you didn't think you would be able to roam this earth alone without the Kami gracing you with a mate, did you?"

"Why would someone want to spend eternity with a hanyou?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his older brother, confused. It hadn't occurred to him that in order to carry on the Inu blood line, or what little part the gods had blessed him with, he would be required to take a mate. It has been written prior to Inuyasha's existence who would be given such a title, but Inuyasha could not bring himself to believe that someone would be so foolish as to want to be with a creature that has been despised among demons and humans alike since the beginning of time.

"Even the lowest of the low find love...I believe you have a standing chance. Besides...whether you feel that way or not, why not ask the very person that has loved you since you were young?" Inuyasha's eyes grew wide...he hadn't know Sesshomaru was aware of Kagome.

"How'd you know about Kagome," Inuyasha's chocolate orbs glittered with curiosity...his brother had calmed...as if a certain amount of softness had fallen over him.

"Izayoi told me." Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. Since when had he referred to Inuyasha's mother by _name_? She had always been "human" or "the woman." Never had Sesshomaru, to Inuyasha's knowing, referred to Izayoi as some form of an equal. In the eldest son's mind, having a name comes along with being granted respect...

"Izayoi? Since when have you ever addressed her in anything more than human?"

"Since after Rin has been blessed with bearing my pup."

 _ **Flashback~**_

 _Thud..grunt..._

 _Thud...whine.._

 _Thud..."This is how we treat THIEVES!" Thud..._

 _"I AM NOT A THIEF-" Grunt...sob..._

 _"We hope you've learned your lesson, little girl...and I hope this little piece of fish was worth it," the villager threw the fish harshly at the young girl's face. She sobbed harder, flinching at the fear of more strikes coming onto her already bruised body. The men laughed heartily and left her on the ground, throwing the sticks they had assaulted her with and beginning their trek back to the village. Rin sobbed, standing to her small feet and looking around for some form of help. Placing a hand on her cheek, she began walking to her home, avoiding the streets out of fear of being asked what had happened to her body._

 _Rin entered her small hut, finding her package of food and tucking it neatly under her uninjured arm...the daiyoukai would be expecting her to come and give him food he would never actually eat. She exited her hut, scurrying into the shadows and following her routine path to the forest. Her small legs failed her as she tripped into a puddle and fell to her knees. She sighed helplessly, sighing...defeated. She pulled her foot from the puddle, picking up her food package and looking to the small stream ahead of her. She sat on the edge of the river, dipping her young hands into the water and attempting to wash her already bruised face. She would have to tend to the demon...he had no one else...he needed her... She stood, more confident now and continued her walk to the injured lord. As the greenery cleared, the injured demon came into view. Silver ankle-length hair, robes crafted from fine silks but stained with royal blood, a sword attached at the hip, and a large fluffy "mokomoko" draped across his shoulder that served as a bedding of sort as he healed._

 _"I have returned, Lord Sesshomaru," she smiled, sadness in her eyes. This did not go unnoticed by the lord...nor did her injuries._

 _"What happened to you, child?" His freezing golden eyes bore into her small frame. Instead of enlightening him on the incident, Rin looked up at him with happy, tear-filled eyes, smiling from cheek to cheek. The inu-daiyoukai's eyes narrowed, confused as to what had sparked her sudden happiness. He looked away, scoffing at her childishness._

 **Flash Forward~**

 _"My lord," the young woman called gently, stepping into the luxuriously decorated study. Her bare feet, though silent, brought attention to the daiyoukai that sat at the desk._

 _"Rin," he acknowledged her. "Come in." She smiled softly and entered, dressed in a white silk kimono with clouds beautifully accented with a gold trim and hand-stitched designs. She walked over to stand next to Sesshomaru, placing her dainty hand on his writing clawed one. His brow raised curiously as he looked up from his work into the eyes of his lover. He took this moment to appreciate her beauty as she had grown over the years._

 _"Come to bed, my lord...this Rin is lonely and the winter chills do not aid the situation...it is cold in this castle." She pulled the quill from his hand, straddling the demon's lap and lacing her arms around his neck. She nipped at his jaw, running her hands over his bare back as she exhibited her affections. Sesshomaru's hands held her waist as he allowed her to kiss him. He closed his eyes, the rumbling in his chest an obvious sign of his approval._

 _"You know I have much to do, Rin..."_

 _"But I have more, my lord..." she whispered, gently running her tongue along his neck. Rin often brought Sesshomaru to this point of vulnerability when she felt as if he would be over working himself. And the lord had no complaints. He had roamed these lands for nearly two centuries without allowing a woman to show him affection...then Rin blossomed and he had finally succumbed to his urges..._

 _"Rin..." he said sternly. The kissing stopped as the young woman pulled back to look into the molten-gold eyes of her lord._

 _"Yes, m'lord?"_

 _"You are to submit to me...you are to bare me your neck and allow me to feast on your skin until I am satisfied. Do you understand?" Sesshomaru's claws trailed along her fair skin, grazing her thighs before coming dangerously close to her core as he warmed her with his touch. Rin leaned against the desk, inhaling sharply as Sesshomaru buried himself into her neck and breathed deeply. He kissed her vein once, his senses heightening at the smell of her arousal. The pace of her beating heart quickened, her eyes hooded with pleasure as his fangs grazed her soft skin. She moaned softly and nodded her head, at loss of words as Sesshomaru's kisses trailed down her neck to the swell of her breast. Her kimono fell open, her exposed skin sending Sesshomaru's mind racing._

 _"My lord..." she said. "If you continue to tease Rin as you do, Rin won't be able to control herself.." her voice rose to an elongated moan as the daiyoukai captured a nipple between his teeth, lapping at it hungrily. His claws found her lower back as his hold tightened on the young maiden._

 _"You will not release until your lord instructs you to," he growled dangerously. He stood, wrapping her slender legs around his waist. He effortlessly carried her from the study and into the cold hallway. The moonlight kissed their skin as he strode through the corridor. He tugged harshly on her long, noire hair, capturing her lips with his own. He dominated her mouth, marveling in the sweet taste of blossom tea on her tongue. As Rin's fingers became ensnared in the silver curtain of her lord's hair, he tugged gently on her legs, unwrapping them and placing her on her feet. She whimpered softly as he pushed her against the wall, staring at her as if she were his prey. She looked up at the demon, her body exposed, her womanly parts spilling from the confinement of the silk. Sesshomaru took a step forward, noting the way her breath caught in her chest. "Do you fear me, Rin," the sincerity in his voice was undeniable. He wanted a true answer to that question. Rin's brow furrowed in what could easily be taken as sheer offense._

 _"No, my lord. Why should I fear you? You would never hurt me," she spoke confidently, testing her luck by taking a daring step forward._

 _"Prove your loyalty to me Rin.." he narrowed his eyes at the young woman that stood in front of him. His eyes sneakily traced his way down her body then back to her deep brown eyes._

 _"There is but one way for me to prove my loyalty to you, my love..." Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly...she had never let those words grace her lips...Rin believe he did not know, but he was well aware of the fact that she secretly feared rejection from Sesshomaru...as if she found herself unworthy for him to love her... "Allow me to bear your child..."_

 **End Flashback~**

Inuyasha stared in awe as Sesshomaru spoke of Rin's willingness to bear his child. The girl had guts, he swore, more than he...

"You're telling me...you're about to be a...DAD?" Amusement filled the hanyou's eyes as he stared at his half-brother. The beast of the demon had finally been tamed...and by a human. Inuyasha found this absolutely amazing.

"Shut it, half-breed...it's in my damn blood...I come from a human lover...besides: I'm not getting any younger. "

"So wait...you claimed Rin as your mate...why didn't I know?"

"Because...this happened the last new moon. you wouldn't have sensed the change."

"Well then, why not after?" Inuyasha's brow furrowed in confusion. If there were to be an Inu official that mated, surely everyone on the court and within the clan would be alerted. He would have expected he of all people would be one of the first to know.

"In all honesty, little brother, I wanted you to know. But I consulted with my mother..." Inuyasha's grunt of disapproval caused Sesshomaru to narrow his eyes at the hanyou, but he continued. "She's disgusted with me, naturally."

"Does father know?"

"Of course. He said aura that radiated from our home in the west was more than noticeable. He says our mating is exactly the source of the rush for you to join the royal court. Young, though you are, it is still of importance."

"Why would there be a rush? The elders, father, and you have ruled these lands flawlessly...what would I have to bring?"

"You must understand something, Inuyasha: you are royalty. Royalty continues through the bloodline. But before one can become a successful mate, or can prove him worthy to bear a possible heir to the throne, one must first learn the importance and significance of his kingdom-"

"I know how important our clan is, brother," Inuyasha interjected. "I know I'll have to marry some day but...I'm young...I'm not ready for that responsibility...being hanyou means I'll have to embrace more than just the demon blood that flows through my veins. This world is so torn..so...conflicted...and my existence only makes it worst. Being a hanyou in power would only complicate things for the Silver Inu people...I could never put my brethren-"

"SILENCE," Sesshomaru snarled, a rush of alpha over powering Inuyasha. Though they were brothers, Sesshomaru's place in the royal court placed Inuyasha's beta back into its place. Inuyasha growled and looked away. Even in his human state, the amount of demonic energy radiating from his half-brother was enough to suppress any being. "I grow tired of your whining. As if you are a pup...you are a MAN now, brother. Act in such way."

"Feh...Why do you care how I act? You've already proven your superiority. I already have father pressuring me to 'do great things.' I don't need your input as well. Father believes you have done so much for our people...how can I ever prove myself to him? His first born son is the spitting image of him...full blooded, well informed, and is in line for the throne. Your heir will be born and he will be next in line for the throne...where is there use for the hanyou?" Sesshomaru's cold gaze softened, his auric eyes clouded with understanding.

"Do you honestly envy me, little brother?"

"Keh, as if...I just feel as if too much is being expected of me. I ain't nothing special. So I don't know why everyone is expecting me to be something I'm not..." Inuyasha sighed and stood up straight, closing his eyes before speaking again. "What is it gonna take for this indictment...I have elsewhere to be..."

"You are to join me the next new moon. Father will be here as well-"

"WHAT? What the hell was the purpose of meeting now then," the hanyou's temple twitched as he glared at the daiyoukai in pure annoyance.

"I had to come wish my little brother Otanjōbiomedetōgozaimasu," Sesshomaru gracefully walked past Inuyasha, and the hanyou swore a smile was plastered on the youkai's face.

~*O*~

Kagome stirred, unable to let sleep overcome her. Inuyasha hadn't returned yet...She sat up, her hair cascading down her back from the thousands of brush strokes Nana had insisted on performing after her bath. The young miko sighed, running a hand over her arm and staring out the open doors that overlooked the kingdom. Inuyasha loved feeling as if he were in the trees. His room was located on the far east of the mansion, nearly hanging from a cliff. Kagome slid from the softness of the red silk blankets, sitting on the floor nearest the sliding doors and gazing out at the blank sky. She neatly tucked her slender legs under her, feeling suddenly cold. The crimson kimono she wore did little to warm her from the breeze that kissed her skin.

"Ya know," Kagome jumped, frightened slightly by the sound of the voice surrounding her, "red has always been the best color on you...it being my favorite color, I can only fully appreciate it when I see it on you..." Kagome looked around, confused as to where it was coming from. She looked behind her to the doors that led to the rest of the castle, only to find no one standing there. A hand tugged playfully on her hair as she saw the hanyou swinging playfully from the frame of the open wall. She smiled softly, shaking her head as his feet touched the floor. He let out a _keh_ before joining her on the floor, crossing his legs and taking her hand in his.

"How were things with your brother," she asked, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"I'll tell you in the morning. I'm tired," Inuyasha wrapped his arms under her legs and around her waist, picking her up. She laughed softly as he led her to his bed. He lay her down gently, laying down beside her and slid in beside her. Inuyasha sighed and leaned his body against the headboard, covering his eyes with his arm. He sighed heavily and peeked to look at Kagome. She seemed distracted, her hands in her lap, her hair falling to one side of her face. "Are you okay," he asked.

"I'm great...just.." she paused, looking up at him. "Yeah...I'm okay," she sighed. Inuyasha chuckled knowingly, pulling the young girl into a lingering hug.

"I'm glad you're here, Kagome," he rested his chin atop her head, staring out the open wall to the horizon. The oranges and golds bled through the night sky, an impression of Inuyasha's brilliant gold eyes. As the rays of the sun kissed both of them as they sat there, Inuyasha closed his eyes, his hold on Kagome tightening as his hanyou awakened, his silver curtain of hair settled as his powers returned. Kagome pulled back, sighing happily as Inuyasha looked down at her with the molten eyes she loved so much.

"Me too, Inuyasha..."

 **AAAAAAAND CUT. Allllrighty folks, chapter 5 is complete at the request of one of my readers! I know this story seems rushed...but in order for me to establish what is going to happen in the future, I need the relationships to fall as such. SO. REVIEW HONESTLY AND THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	6. Infatuation, Information, and Intimacy

**My apologies to everyone! I haven't updated in over 20 DAYS. GEEZ WOMAN...Well, here it comes guys. Chapter six for all of my loving followers, favoriters (lol.), reviewers and readers! THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL OF THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...cough...

 **Chapter 6:** Infatuation, Information, and Intimacy

Inuyasha lay, snug against Kagome's sleeping person. He lazily ran a clawed finger over her shoulder, the kimono she wore had slipped down to reveal more of her porcelain skin. The hanyou hadn't been able to sleep through the night. It was a normal thing for him to be restless after having returned to his demon state. Often, Inuyasha enjoyed feeling the strength coursing through his veins. It reminded him he was more than he gave himself credit for. Inuyasha remained still, his eyes closed, his features rested. With each rotation of his finger he administered on Kagome's soft skin, a gentle wave of energy passed over him. He found this quite entertaining. He continued this until the interrupted feel of his ears being caressed brought him back to consciousness. The wise hanyou remained still even so, enjoying the feeling of both his ears being fondled and the waves of energy passing over him.

 _This must be what it feels like to be truly happy..._ he thought. A soft rumbling began to build in his chest, one that could easily be identified as a purr...

"You're...purring..." Inuyasha's eyes lifted slightly, turning to his left to the woman in his arms. His smile mirrored hers as he nodded in admittance. "I've never known demons to...purr..." she teased.

"Be glad you're hearing it at all. Inu demons only purr during their highest point of contentment. It's a rare thing and it's not something publicly displayed." Inuyasha said this with an honesty Kagome picked up immediately. He had allowed her to see him in his most vulnerable state a demon could be in...happiness.

"Well," Kagome's voice lowered to a whisper, "thank you for trusting me with such a rarity." She smiled, resting her hand on his chest and continuing to play with his ear.

"How could I not with ya runnin' around here playing with my ears? They're erogenous zones..."

"Erogenous zones...oh my...Y-...Y-you could become aroused simply from me toying with your ears?" Kagome sat up, on her knees. He whimpered slightly when his ear slipped from her dainty fingers.

"W-well, I..." Inuyasha flushed and became the same color as his silk sheets. Before admitting this to Kagome, he stopped and smiled deviously. "You'd just have to find out," he stated simply. Kagome's brow furrowed in defeat.

"TELL ME! Is it true? You can't just leave me hanging," she exclaimed.

"I will never admit something like that Kagome," he narrowed his eyes at her, attempting to sound serious but failing in the end.

"Well...I have ways of making you talk..." the young woman's thoughts trailed off as she stared at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha..." Inuyasha stared back at her, confused. He blinked once, waiting for her to continue speaking.

"What, wench? Why ya lookin' at me like that?"

"Y...y-your face...you look so..." Inuyasha stared into her eyes for an answer and what he read from the way she was looking at her...was not something he would expect from Kagome so soon. He allowed his demon senses to take over. He sniffed the air and nearly panicked. He listened to Kagome's heart...it was racing, her blood pumping fast, her breathing hitched. She was tense...and now his senses were clouded from the smell emanating from her body..

 ** _She's lusting for you_** **...** his demon pranced teasingly through his mind.

 _I can clearly see that..._ He hated to admit it...Kagome was in heat. The smell of her arousal was heavy. Not to mention she was staring at Inuyasha in the way a man's mate looked when she wanted to...well...mate...

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Inuyasha sat up. Kagome's eyes fell momentarily to Inuyasha's lips before she shook her head and looked up at Inuyasha.

"I-I'm..um...fine," she lied. She climbed from the large bed and stood to her feet, putting some distance between her and the hanyou clouding her mind. "I just...I need to use the bathroom...can you take me to it?" She avoided looking the hanyou in the eye as she asked this simple question. Inuyasha stood, giving his body a nice stretch as he stood. Kagome nearly started panting, watching the way his muscles rippled beneath his tan skin. Her eyes slid across every defined inch of his body, from his handsome features to the silver trail of hair that peeked from beneath his hakama pants. She whined, covering her mouth out of hopes he didn't hear her. Inuyasha's ear flicked in the direction of Kagome's voice. He looked up at her and walked to stand in front of the distressed girl. He placed his clawed finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Are you sure you're okay," He asked in a slow, caring voice. Kagome shuddered, biting her lip. She nearly melted from the proximity between them. She spoke and nodded once before slipping from his touch to the door.

"I'm sure...how about that bathroom?" She slid the doors open, turning to her left and walking out the room. Inuyasha chuckled knowingly, stepping into the hallway as well.

"You're going the wrong way...it's this way," he pointed to their right. She lowered her head, avoiding looking at the hanyou as she walked quickly past him to the bathroom. As she glided past him, the smell of her arousal hit him once more...stronger than before.

 _What about me is doing that to her,_ he asked his demon.

 _ **Have you looked at yourself since I have returned to you,**_ his demon replied. Inuyasha re-entered his bedroom, opening the doors to the forest and leaning against the panel.

What do you mean 'looked at myself,' he questioned.

 _ **You're of age, you idiot...you've changed...for the better of course...we're quite attractive already but now...go take a look...**_ Inuyasha shoved his demon from his mind as he climbed to the roof above his room. He jumped over his castle to the room he was looking for. He dangled from the paneling before jumping down and entering the castle once more. He peeked into the room before entering. His mother sat with a gold brush in her hand, stroking her long hair while staring into the large mirror on the wall. He slid the door open and entered, standing beside her.

"Good morning, mother," he smiled. She mirrored the action, standing to kiss her son on his cheek. She pulled away, her eyes widening before her smile spread wider.

"Well my, have the gods have blessed you with your father's good looks," she reached up and pinched his cheek. Inuyasha groaned, swatting playfully at her hand.

"I was good looking before he was, mother," he winked at her. Izayoi moved to stand behind him, forcing him to sit with his back to the mirror.

"Come son, allow me to groom you," she said softly. She took the brush and replaced it with a large, silver comb. It shimmered against the morning sunlight as she began to comb Inuyasha's mane. "Where is Kagome? Did she go home?"

"No, she's still here. She's in the bathroom...umm...mother...I want to ask you something," he began. "This morning..."

"Inuyasha, my boy!" A thunderous voice filled the already large room. "You look...wow. Like me..." his father entered, dressed in his general gear.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYIN' THAT?" Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms and pouting. "Everyone should know you look like me old man..."

"I only joke, son. I heard your mother as I was speaking with Lady Kaede's village representative."

"Lady Kaede...that hag still hasn't died," he laughed.

 _ **Bonk.**_ Inuyasha whimpered as his mother smacked his head with the comb.

"She sent him to retrieve Kagome and you. She wants to see what has become of the little hanyou that used to urinate on her herbs." Inutaisho laughed. "Go see her, spend some time as an of age demon outside these castle walls."

"Hey, I leave the castle more than you think, father."

"Well.. Now's the time to convince me otherwise. Take Kagome and give her the day with you. I have matters to tend to in the north," the dog general kissed his wife softly before exiting the room. Inuyasha blushed and sighed.

"All finished Inu-kun." His mother placed the brush back on the small table, stepping away and allowing him to stand. Inuyasha turned to the mirror and couldn't believe his amber eyes. His mother had pulled his hair back into an elegant braid, allowing his bangs to frame his face. But...his face had...changed...he now possessed purple streaks that resembled his father and brother's. He only possessed one under each eye, unlike the dual streaks beneath Sesshomaru's. He ran his hand over the streaks, confused as to why they were there. He dismissed the new marks and focused more on his face as a whole. He had loss his boyish looks...he posses a stronger jawline, giving him more of a stronger and much more mature look to his already handsome face. He was still Inuyasha...but looked more like...a full demon.

"Wow..." he whispered.

"Wow indeed...now...I'm assuming what you wanted to ask me was regarding Kagome?" His mother smiled.

"It's kinda embarrassing now that I see why..." he sighed. "She...this morning after we woke up...it's like she's...attracted to me..."

"Well I'm sure she can't help but be...you are a handsome young man, you know."

"No..mom...she was..." Inuyasha widened his eyes to emphasize what he meant. "ATTRACTED to me...mom..."

"Oh my...she must be in heat..."

"But she's not a dog demon, mom...how can that be?"

"Oh believe me darling...human women can be in that state as well. Only..it's not called 'being in heat.'" She laughed softly.

"Well...what should I do when she gets like that? I mean...she looked so..." Inuyasha had to stop himself from completing that thought. He was able to hide his intentions and desires well...Kagome was driving him wild...but...he was willing to suppress his urges until she was ready... "I'm so confused..."

"Inu-kun...I know what this is. And it's not something to be having a talk about with your mother. Find Sesshomaru or your father. They can explain to you what to do." She placed her hand on his cheek before exiting the room. Inuyasha turned back to the mirror.

 _ **Why not just give Kagome what she wants...**_

 _I refuse to take advantage of Kagome, ya prick._

 _ **Goes to show what you know...because that's exactly what a girl like Kagome wants.**_

 _What do you mean a 'girl like Kagome?' There is no girl like Kagome. NOWHERE._

 _ **I mean...she's sweet. Sensitive. So innocent...she wants to be taken advantage of...it arouses her...to feel power...to be told to submit...to be taken control of...to be forced...she wants that excitement. and I, as your demon, would GLADLY give it to her.**_ Inuyasha growled, annoyed with his demon self. His demon would take anything it wanted...and right now...it wanted to defile Kagome. Whether it was what she wanted or not, Inuyasha wouldn't know until she told him. And he damn sure wasn't about to force her to do anything she might regret.

 _ **~*O*~**_

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called, now clothed in his western attire. As much as he dreaded wearing shoes, he had to admit that a western style shirt and jeans were more comfortable than his haori set. He laced the shoes before walking to the bathroom he had led Kagome to. While turning the corner, he took a step back to avoid crashing into the servant he sensed around the corner.

"Hello, Lord Inuyasha," Nana spoke. She was exiting a room Inuyasha knew was designated to guests.

"Hello Nana. Are we having guests today," he asked, attempting to peer into the room before she slid the doors shut.

"No, my lord. Kagome is dressing in there," she smiled. "I had one of our subjects fetch her clothing from her home as I am aware you two will be spending the day together." She bowed and turned to walk away.

"Wait, Nana?" Inuyasha stopped her.

"Yes, my lord?"

"I want to ask you something...did Kagome seem...bothered by anything this morning?"

"No,not at all. Although, now that you mention it," she placed a finger quizzically on her lip. "She did appear to be quite...flustered this morning. Would you know anything about that, my lord?" She looked at Inuyasha sideways, smiling. He froze, he eyes wide in fear.

"Wha- NO! WHY WOULD I KNOW," he crossed his arms and feh'd, avoiding her gaze. Nana giggled at her lord's childish tenancies.

"Well. Other than that, she seemed just fine my lord. I have prepared a basket for you two's day. Leave it in Kaede's village when you two are finished with your meal. Enjoy your day, Lord Inuyasha." She bowed once more and walked away, Inuyasha allowing her to leave. As he was about to knock on the sliding door, the doors slid open. Inuyasha smiled at the sight of Kagome, dressed in a red and white sundress. It strangely resembled the robes a miko would wear during the feudal period. The dress was white at the top, then it met a silk band around her waist before flaring out above her knees in a crimson fabric. She had decided to wear her hair with two braids keeping the hair from her face and combed neatly down her back. She wore a small necklace with a single diamond placed neatly between her collar bones. Her shoes were a black flat, and in her hand she held the picnic basket Nana had told him about. Inuyasha was speechless...he had missed Kagome's beauty...

"Ready to go Inuyasha," she asked, her face was down so when she looked up, Inuyasha was even more blown away. She wore a light gloss on her rosy lips, eyeliner neatly drawn above her eyes and her cheeks gently brushed with blush. She gasped softly as she looked up at him. She had forgotten the beauty radiating from Inuyasha's handsome face. She bit her lip and smiled. "Hello..." She said slowly. He found the courage to laugh, scratching his head and shrugging.

"Don't make a big deal about it Kags...gosh..." He rolled his eyes and grabbed her small hand in his clawed one. She laughed and followed alongside him to the front of the castle. She looked to Inuyasha and tugged slowly to stop him.

"Um...Inuyasha? I wanted to ask...you wouldn't mind meeting Sango and Miroku in the village, would you," she looked up at him with her long eyelashes. Inuyasha had to stop himself from smiling like an idiot.

"Sango and Miroku...who are they? Those two you hang out with at school?"

"Yeah...they're really great. They love demons and are actually very accepting."

"Um..I had kinda wanted to just be with you...but...for you, sure..we can meet up with them there." She beamed up at the hanyou and hugged him around his neck.

"Thanks Inuyasha," he sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Keh, whatever wench. Let's just get going." He placed her on her feet and they began to head to Kaede's village.

~*O*~

"I will never know your intentions sister...it is as if you fear my presence and have decided to work against me," the miko narrowed her eyes at her aging sister.

"Kikyou...why do ye choose to haunt me so...ye have left this earth...ye have no purpose here anymore. Times have changed..."

"You know I must possess a body strong enough to complete my mission. He must be killed. His very existence could lead to a world of treachery."

"Who made it ye's business, Kikyou! Ye are dead. Ye do not have feelings anymore. All rights to this world have been taken from ye, sister. Ye should pass on."

"HE WAS MINE. Naraku has ruined my future with him. It was I who was supposed to live alongside him and steer him away from this bastard future we are all hurdling towards. If he continues to be with her, she will push him to fight for peace. Peace is not what this world needs..."

"Do not attempt to hide ye's feelings towards the hanyou's reincarnation behind ye's hopes for a good future. Ye fell in love with young Inuyasha's father. Do not make the boy suffer because ye are not able to live in happiness."

"She should not heavily resemble me...She is not me...I was supposed to be with him...why have the Kami cursed me so?" The entity sobbed as it floated mindlessly around the tombstone.

"Leave here, Kikyou...rest your soul," the Miko pulled a sutra from within her robes and placed it solemly onto the entity's aura. The entity dispersed and faded back into the grave.

"Lady Kaede!"

"Hey ya old hag, what are you doing in there?!" _**Bonk.**_ "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Kaede stood as quickly as her aged body would allow and exited the resting hut of her sister's grave.

"My have ye have grown, young hanyou," she beamed up at the tall half-demon before her. She placed her hands behind her back and examined the very same boy and girl that used to bring happiness to her day each time they would escape the world to come visit her.

"Keh, and you're still alive huh, baba?"

"Aye, the Kami still have use for me, ye see... Hello, Kagome. Lovely to see such a blossoming flower as yourself." Kagome stepped forward and hugged the elderly woman, having to bend forward to meet her short stature.

"I've always loved coming to see you, Kaede," she smiled as they pulled away and stood near Inuyasha. He scooped her hand up in his, causing her to look down at their joined hands and back to his calm face.

"How've you been, old woman?" Inuyasha asked sincerely.

"Sadly...my sister continues to haunt my life..." Inuyasha gasped, his heart skipping a beat at the thought of the menacing entity that dwells in the shack behind Kaede.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _"Inuyasha, we shouldn't be here, ya know! Oba-chan said to stay away!" Seven-year-old Kagome called after eight-year-old Inuyasha as he raced playfully to the entrance of the grave of the deceased Miko behind Kaede's hut._

 _"Feh, there's no threat. She's dead, ain't she? What's wrong with seeing the grave," he stuck his tongue out at Kagome and slipped inside of the hut. Kagome sighed and followed him, slipping between the doors as well. Before she fully entered, her hair got caught on a branch from the trees surrounding the door. She gasped, tugging at her ribbon to free it from the snagging branch._

 _"Inuyasha, I'm stuck," she whispered, tugging again. "Inuyasha, help me!"_

 _"I know of you, young hanyou..." a menacing voice caught Kagome's ears. She ceased her struggling, looking inside of the dark shack. "You were born under the new moon to the great dog general InuTaisho Takahashi of the Inu clan...but to a human mother...you're an abomination...but powerful nonetheless...Your powers are too great to rule those of this world...join me...come to hell with me...I will show you how to reign alongside those with such great powers..."_

 _"Wh...what are you? Who are you?" Inuyasha stood, in a trance, as if he hadn't heard Kagome call for him._

 _"I am your worst enemy. My mission was to KILL you. TO RID YOU OF THIS WORLD AS YOU COULD BRING AN END TO MINE. But my mission was to fall in love with you. To lead you to death. To show you a life easier than what you would face. But alas..I loved your father...I failed the world..." The entity manifested in front of Inuyasha and came threateningly close to Inuyasha's frightened face. "But it is never too late to claim victory. I shall kill you NOW," the darkness of the shack was filled with deadly purple clouds, accented with lightning. Inuyasha fell to the floor, attempting to flee the frightening entity. He sat, paralyzed with fear while staring into the eyes of the woman who sought to kill him. Kagome screamed, yanking hard at the ribbon before it finally shredded and freed her. She rushed to Inuyasha and held him from behind, her hands instinctively flaring out at the entity to shield Inuyasha from its harm. As it attempted to engulf the two, a flash of white filled the shack, the sound of shrieking coming from the entity as it receded back into its tombstone._

 _Kagome's lingering aura engulfed the hanyou and little girl as she held Inuyasha in fear. Inuyasha's breath returned, his eyes wide, his form shaking. Kagome sobbed as she pulled back to look at her friend. The fear pouring from Inuyasha's golden yellow eyes would be enough to scare anyone to their death. Kagome sobbed harder, her sobs knocking Inuyasha from his trance. The young hanyou grabbed Kagome up in a hug, closing his eyes in hopes of erasing the images he had witnessed. The woman's face was burned into his mind, and he began to shake. Inuyasha was forever traumatized by the horrible entity's warning. No eight year old should ever fear for their life...but Inuyasha does..._

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

Inuyasha had gone blank. His attention seemed to be on the very shack that Kaede had just come from before meeting with him and Kagome. Inuyasha's grip tightened on the dainty hand in his. Kagome winced in pain, her cheeks flushed from the pain. She pulled her hand from Inuyasha's, rubbing it with her other hand before looking to the hanyou. He looked down at his own hand then to Kagome, his face sinking from the guilt of having hurt Kagome.

"I'm sorry Kagome," he started, "I just...it's as if I couldn't feel my hand...I didn't mean to hurt you," he sighed and took her hand in his, rubbing it apologetically. Kagome sighed and nodded, lacing her fingers between Inuyasha's and following him into Kaede's home.

"Inuyasha," Kaede began, "can ye be a dear and bring some meat for me stew? I'd fancy a rabbit if ye don't mind the work." Inuyasha stared annoyingly at the old priestess. He groaned and looked to Kagome as he pouted.

"Just two fat rabbits and you'll be back here with me," she smiled. She took his hand and lead him to the bamboo screen before pushing him from the home. "Thank you Inuyasha!"

"Kagome," Kaede called. Kagome smiled after the hanyou, turning and re-entering Kaede's home. "I have some things to ask of ye..."

"Some things such as what, Baba-chan?"

"I see ye and Inuyasha are very acquainted...Are ye exchanging intimate feelings?" Kagome froze, biting her lip and staring wildly at the priestess. "The way he looks at you can only be mistaken as love if you ask me..."

"Ohhh, Lady Kaede, honestly, that's what you want to talk about? Me and and Inuyasha," Kagome laughed nervously, "That's such a silly thing to talk about...why would you want to know about something so silly," she trailed off before slouching over in defeat.

"Normally I would not be involved with such affairs such as this, but Kagome you must know this...it is hard to be the mate of a demon." Kaede stood on the tips of her toes to peer into the pot in the center of the floor. She cut the carrots with a makeshift knife and allowed them to boil into the mixture. Kagome stopped and stared at the elder woman.

"What do you mean by 'mate', Lady Kaede?" Kaede looked up from the cauldron to meet Kagome with her good eye.

"Kagome...allow me to explain something to ye about the way demons love." Kaede sat on the steps of the pit, closing her eye before meeting Kagome's curious gaze once more. "As ye now know, demons display their affection and love by taking a mate. Mates are joined for life. Nothing can every truly pull a pair apart, other than death. Dog demons, as Inuyasha is, are much more protective of their mates than other species are. Dogs are known for their loyalty, their pride. Blood is what drives them to be so loving, so giving. Usually, royals of the species are forced to take a mate in order to produce an heir to the throne. But there is nothing more valuable than establishing a relationship with someone simply because the Kami have written it to be so. As I know well that ye will most likely be destined to remain by Inuyasha's side forever, there are some things an old woman must share with ye. Dogs are very powerful male dog is a very prideful specimen. He looks for others to bow down to him. Especially his bitch.

Ye, as Inuyasha's woman, are expected to submit to him whenever need be. Ye are to never challenge his authority, or the decisions he makes...ye are to obey him. This can be very crucial when his demon surfaces."

"What could make his demon surface?" Kagome sat, attentive to the words Kaede were speaking.

"You must know now that there are two sides to the hanyou's existence. His human, which surfaces on the night of the new moon, and his demon, which surface in two specific moments. One, the most dangerous of the two, is when something dear to the demon's host is threatened. Brotherhood, Mate, and Offspring...these three things can cause a dog demon to do whatever it takes to ensure their safety..even if it means killing. They do not fear death...but they are afraid of what death is capable of. So one must protect one's most important loved ones."

"Inuyasha would...die for me?" Kagome looked to the bamboo screen where her hanyou had exited the home. She had never expected for Inuyasha to take her so seriously...she knew he loved her...but she did not know it would be forever. "And the other?"

"When it is time to mate." Kaede's words floated carelessly to the triangular, silver ears of a certain dog-demon who nearly passed out from embarrassment.

 **MY APOLOGIES TO MY LOYAL READERS, FOLLOWERS, FAVORITIERS (that's not a word) and REVIEWERS (I don't think that's a word either) FOR THE LATE POSTING OF THIS CHAPTER! BUT HERE IT IS! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! 3 ~Brii**


End file.
